lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mokona Modoki
Mokona is considered to be a lot of things but she is famous for her many abilities. Without realizing it sometimes, she is very useful in dangerous situations, especially those that require the need to escape. Her appearance as a rabbit allowed her to be able to make friends with those around her, despite the fact that she was a talking magical rabbit creature. She has a habit of flirting when she wants to which is considered to be one of her unique abilities as well as loving to tease people and addressing them by silly nicknames simply because Fai does it. She loves to sing, party, draw (she draws better than Fai), and she also has the ability to be able to tell when someone is sad, understanding a person who is feeling down or lonely. When Mokona is told to do something that is important, she is very obedient and does what she is told. Since being awakened as a human girl, Mokona is more hyperactive as well as mischievous from time to time but still retains her original personality and has access to all of her "special" powers. Other than that, Mokona being human doesn't change much about her. Because Mokona is so overly powerful, Prince Fai sealed some of the rabbit’s powers within the stone on her forehead. She was limited for many years from all of her powers, having access to only half of her capabilities that are listed above as well as a few that aren't technically powers but those that couldn't be sealed away such as immunity to bad luck, boosting the power of others through the earring on it right ear and being able to sense when another power source is close by. Although Mokona is very obedient, she does have a habit not listening when told to stop doing something and it';s usually someone annoyed with her addressing them by a strange nickname. She tends to repeat it over and over again much to their annoyance. Mokona also has a drinking problem, while she doesn't get drunk, she doesn't realize that not EVERYONE she offers a drink to is able to drink, especially if they're underage. Of course, she still likes to drink despite her new appearance as a six year old child for which she is scolded for trying to drink anything with alcohol in it. The only time Mokona is ever seen mildly upset is when someone asks what she is or referred to her as a pet. She uses the line: 'Mokona is Mokona'! Appearance In the very beginning, Mokona was basically a small and white rabbit like creature with a red gem in the center of its forehead. Since taking the form of a human girl, she is 3'7" with with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears a variety of little girl clothes such as skirts with short or long sleeved shirts, shorts, jean capri pants with sneakers, sandals or platform shoes. Since she attends Juuban Municipal Academy and wears the standard uniform for her grade level that consists of a white long sleeved sailor uniform shirt with white collar and purple stripes going down it on both sides, colored bow, and a purple pleated skirt with a white stripe line going around at the end above the hem that stops just above her thighs with white thigh high tights and black suede shoes. She owns the summer equivalent and the introverted all over purple long sleeved equivalent of this uniform. History Mokona is the given name to two rabbit like creatures, one white and the other black as they are never addressed by their real names. The Black Mokona’s real name is Larg whereas the white one’s is Soel and both of them refer to themselves in third person. Mokona was created by Yuuko Ichihara, a dimensional sorceress and a dealer in granting wishes that requires great sacrifices in return for her help and Clow Reed, a deceased magician of the Clow Kingdom. Soel and Larg were copies based off of the original Mokona. And while they look the same, all of them have slight differences. For example, they differ in size and the ability to talk (when only the original Mokona could only say 'Puu'. Each one of them had a matching gemstone on its forehead along with an earring that matched in color. Only the red earring on the white Mokona is able to boost magic power. There are no other creatures like Mokona in existence since they are one of a kind and Yuko was instructed to only give them to those they were destined to be with. Each Mokona had its own mission but the black one always stayed with her in her shop located in the city of Tokyo 2011. As to what these missions are, is unknown to the Mokonas but not to Yuuko. 'Soel' was given to Fai La Britannia during one of his 'trips' leaving the palace grounds of the Britannia Kingdom in the world of Crystal Tokyo when he was much younger. It was because fate chose him to have her that there was no price required for Fai to have Mokona. She even told him of the many powers that Mokona has and while all of them were harmless, they were also dangerous to those that could end up using the creature for their own purposes, thus Fai sealed half of its power within the gemstone on its forehead. From that point on, Mokona was responsible for not only offering Fai companionship, but to allowed him to cross to other worlds without the need of using his own powers to do it. She also is able to allow the prince to communicate with others that speak a language that isn't his own as well as communicate with Yuuko (thanks to Black Mokona) if necessary. He knows full well that the dimensional witch's help requires a price in exchange. As for Soel's personality, she's always happy and hyperactive, sometimes giving a humorist touch to the already uncomfortable situations, and like Larg, enjoys alcoholic drinks. However, she tends to not realize that not everyone can drink. Basically pulling an Ezra (one of Fai's sisters), instead of asking others if they wish to get high, she asks them if they will drink sake with her. And this is only those that are allowed to see her that Fai feels comfortable with her being around. Plot So far, she's made close friendships with Fai of course, Fai's childhood friend Kurogane, Natsumi Tachibana, a high school girl that accidentally traveled to the Britannia Kingdom along with her brother, and Thunder Copiel, another Earthling that was given a mission to help M.M., along with the Black Knights and their leader Zero to free the once proud kingdom of Haumea from Britannia's rule. And like always she is her usual bubbly self and only gets upset when someone thinks of her as a pet or asks her or Fai what he is and she tells them that she is Mokona. Here cheerful nature seems to cheer those up around that have come into contact with her and has annoyed only Kurogane whom Mokona addresses as 'Kuro Daddy' much to his dismay. She is mostly kept out of sight from his siblings, mainly Tamaki and Renji for Tamaki would only make Mokona part of her collection of strange animals and Renji would just have Lloyd build some sort of contraption to unlock Mokona's other hidden abilities and secrets to use her for his own purposes. And Fai doesn't want that to happen. So he entrusts Mokona's safety to Natsumi and Kurogane for she will be useful to them when a certain time comes. Which has been much recently. Fai had decided that it was time for them all to leave Britannia and began their life anew in Tokyo like they had planned months in advance. There were only a few things that needed to be taken care of before their departure which was bringing Fai's mother out of the state she was in, awakening Mokona's true form as a human girl along with her powers as well as making sure that everything they wanted to take with them was already packed. Yes, Mokona's true form is that of a human six year old girl that once in this form, she can no longer return to her form as a rabbit. She will continue to live out the rest of her life as a human girl which is not really a downside once you sit back and think about it. Plus, Mokona likes the idea that she actually has arms and legs to be able to get around even more so than she was already able to. And she doesn't have to hide from anybody anymore. Fai had already taken care of the necessary paperwork in not only enrolling Mokona and Tami into school but his sister Anne as well. Mokona hung around Anne a lot since her return back to the palace because was able to see how lonely the girl was and that no one other than herself and Fai were able to look past the person she used to be and see that person she has become now. So Mokona and Anne had become fast friends and Anne adores the idea of Fai and Kurogane adopting her as their daughter, making Mokona her adoptive niece. And going to school will be a breeze for Mokona due to the fact that she is intelligent enough to skip from the grade she should be but is now a student at Juuban Municipal Academy where she hopes to make some more new friends. She's already made some at the Hinata Sou Inn both from the boys and girls dorm, though she can mainly be found hanging around Kaolla Su. She even dug a secret passage underneath the property where she stores toys and candy as well as uses it to hide. Mokona loves the idea of living at the dorms on Earth, finding it a much better place than Britannia. No war and no excessive and overbearing senseless killing. She likes things to be fun and everyone to be happy. Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Overall, Mokona occasionally has bragged about having over a 108 secret techniques when she was created with over thirty two abilities however, when given to Fai he was limited to using them to their fullest extent. This was done out of protection so that she wouldn't end up in the wrong hands. Half of her powers are sealed within the red gemstone on her forehead that only Fai and Yuuko are able to unlock. Half of her abilities aren't really considered abilities, more like spar of the moment talents but Mokona thinks of them as abilities. Voice Imitation & Translation : Mokona is able to change her voice to mimic someone else's and to do this, she just (as a rabbit hop on top of a person's head) hug a person and channel her power through them in order to manipulate her voice to sound like theirs. She can also hang around someone's shoulder and this ability works in the same fashion when she would just hug someone and when she was in rabbit form. Mokona serves as a communicate device between a group of people who speak an entirely different language. Her power allows them to be able to speak in one language to be able to understand one another. World & Dimensional Travel : Only white Mokona is able to travel between dimensions and to different worlds to any time setting whereas black Mokona is unable to. In rabbit form, she would usually suck everyone into her mouth and transport them to a different place. Back then, she was unable to control where she sent a person but now with the help of Fai, she can so long as that person knows where they wish to go. She would also take along with that person as their way of getting back to where they came from originally. Now that Mokona is human, to use this power, she would sit down and place her hands in front of her, summoning a magic circle. While doing this, her eyes began glowing pink and a large gateway portal is opened, revealing the destination in which someone wishes to travel and because she is the one that allows said person to travel, she still ends up tagging along with them until they're ready to return. Super Transformation : Only white Mokona has the ability to transform herself into an actually person, usually lasting for at least ten to fifteen minutes. In reality, Mokona's true form is of that of a human girl but were she to transform into any random person, it would only last for a short amount of time because this is mostly used as a distraction to keep from getting caught by anyone other than Fai and those that Fai trusted to see her when they used to live within the Britannia Kingdom. To transform at random, Mokona does so by shouting the phrase 'Mokona Transform'. The last time she used this power, it was in front of Natsumi Tachibana and transformed into a pair of naked men kissing each other. Usually the ending result of that is either someone being scarred for life or become excited by it. Unfortunately, Natsumi wasn't excited but more surprised than anything. She can also do the opposite of the two men, transforming into two women. Read Earring : Mokona wears a red earring that matches the color of the gem on her forehead. This earring allows her to be able to give another magical being’s power a boost by twenty-five percent. Since Mokona's power is no longer limited, she is able to give the same person as well as others a power boost multiple times. Other Abilities *''Super Dramatic Power'' – Extreme Acting *''Stealth'' – Is able to break in anywhere easily without being noticed. *''Super Sharp Sensing'' – Mokona is able to detect the true feelings of others, thus why she makes it a point to befriend everyone, especially people who are very lonely. *''Super Strength'' – Mokona has immense super strength, able to pick up anyone and anything that is larger than herself. Examples of this would be people, cars, trees, weapons, etc. *''Super Magnetism'' – For some strange reason, Mokona can become magnetic and like a magnet, she is able to attract anything metal at her own will if necessary. *''Extreme Drawing'' – Is able to draw really well even though she has never been taught how to draw. And she draws actual people down to the very last detail. *''Intelligence'' – Despite being only a rabbit, Mokona is actually quite smart with an IQ of 120, having superior intelligence. *''Endurance'' – She has quite the endurance, able to exert herself for long periods of time as well as its ability to resist, withstand, recover from, and have immunity to physical trauma, wounds, or fatigue. *''Clairvoyance'' – Similar to one of Fai's many abilities as an Anodite, Mokona is able to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. By simply touching a person, object or a particular area where an event took place, Mokona is able to see what others are unable to, whether it is past, present or future. *''Flirting'' – Mokona is very good at flirting but doesn't do it in a sleazy way like most do. *''Teasing'' – Mokona enjoys teasing others just for fun to get them to smile and not be sad anymore. *''Singing'' – Although anything that she sings is completely RANDOM as hell, Mokona can sing quite well. *''Immunity to Bad Luck'' – Mokona has an immunity to bad luck, as she is unable to be cursed with it. *''Drinking'' – Mokona has a tolerance for drinking Alcoholic beverages but mostly prefers the taste of either red wine or sake. *''Playing Chess'' – Unless incredibly bored and unable to make her own fun, Mokona will sit down and play a game of chess. *Knitting'' – Not only can she knit anything but she can knit at a very fast past. She can finish a knitting project within less than an hour to thirty minutes. *''Eating Apples Whole – As a rabbit and now as a human, Mokona can still eat an apple whole with no trouble. Mokona Gallery Mokona.jpg|Rabbit Mokona mokona_adult.jpg|Mokona as an Adult mokona_child.jpg mokona_modoki001.jpg mokona_teenager.jpg MokonaWitch.jpg Trivia *Mokona likes singing, eating and drinking delicious things, and parties. (When drinking, alcohol is better!) *Even in human form, Mokona still refers to herself in third person though it is not hard for her to not speak this way she just doesn't do it. *Mokona befriends just about anyone as she is basically someone that attracts people who are emotionally depressed and feel generally alone and by being around her, they end up usually feeling better about themselves as well as showing some signs of confidence if they should lack it. Mokona herself is aware of this fact, as is Fai and a few others, but those that do not know her or know of her, aren't aware of this. *Mokona's perspective of someone doesn't change, if she believes them to be mean, they are mean, if they aren't, they aren't. However, should they make the effort to change something about themselves to where they are more likeable around others, then it makes it easier for her to befriend them. As it is not hard for her to tell right off the bat when no one wants her around. *Comically, Mokona's considered a troll type character. Also See *Fai Flourite *Anne Flourite *Kurogane Kagoshima *Tami Kanon *Britannia Imperial Family